Let It Go parodies!
by Reanna D. Write
Summary: A collection of "Let It Go" parodies I wrote myself. Enjoy and please comment and/or follow/favorite!
1. Let It Grow

These are parodies of Frozen's "Let It Go", I don't own Frozen. Also I may have used bits of pieces from other parodies. I don't own those either. Also, YAY MY FIRST PUBLISH! Okay, calm now.

**Back-story: **The girl singing has fled after losing control of her plant-themed powers and has just wandered into a dark, gloomy forest full of dead trees/flowers/plants. Our perky young lady decides to dress it up a bit! Enjoy!

_(piano solo)_

_The forest grows dark over the strong, brown bark,_

_Not a creature to be seen._

_A kingdom of depress and silence,_

_And it looks like, I'm the queen._

_The wind is whistling through the gloomy forest trees,_

_Couldn't keep it in, oh, shame on me._

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the shy girl you always have to be._

_Conceal don't feel! Don't let them know,"  
>Well now they know. (throws off glove)<em>

_Let it grow!_

_Let it grow!_

_Can't control it anymore!_

_Let it grow! _

_Let it grow!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I won't care!_

_When they taunt along!_

_Let the trees grow on,_

_The forest is where I belong._

_(music becomes more upbeat)_

_It's funny how the silence,_

_Makes everything seem clear._

_No more things can control me,_

_No anger, despair or fear!_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_More leaves of green, more flowers of blue!_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

_Let it grow! _

_Let it grow!_

_I'm one with the leafy trees!_

_Let it grow!_

_Let it grow! _

_So much color in front of me! _

_And it's here I'll stand! _

_It's here that I belong!_

_Let the trees grow on! _

_(music becomes more intense)_

_My flowers growing in every single way!_

_Little critters scurry and brighten up my day!_

_And each grows just like a leafy blast!_

_I'm never going back, not to the gloomy past!_

_Let it grow!_

_Let it grow! _

_And I shall rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it grow!_

_Let it grow!_

_That little shy girl is gone!_

_And it's here I stand, _

_Singing this song!_

_Let the trees grow OOOOOOOOOOON!_

_I know that's here that I belong._

_(music ends)_

Please go easy on the criticism. This is my first attempt at a "Let It Go" rewrite.


	2. Let 'em Die

**A/N: Okay, this girl has some serious violence issues, but don't blame me! I've just been wanting to do a death-based power and I gonna say I'm channeling my dark violent side out, no I'm not a serial killer or psychopath. Stop looking at me like that. If you find this waay too creepy just skip this and wait for my next chaper. ALSO I may use some lines from the YouTube hit "Let 'em Burn", I do not own this or the movie Frozen. Thank you. ~Reanna D. Write**

_(piano music_ _a octave or two lower than the original plays)_

_Blood spills red and everyone's dead,_

_Not a living thing to be seen._

_A kingdom of death and bloodshed,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The people screaming's ringing in my head,_

_Oh, I hate them all, _

_I want them dead._

_Don't let them in, _

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl Mom told you to be,_

_Conceal don't feel,_

_You gotta lie._

_Well they learned your lie!_

_Let 'em die!_

_Let 'em die!_

_Time to let the red blood fly!_

_Let 'em die!_

_Let 'em die!_

_Turn and shoot 'em between the eyes!_

_I don't care,_

_How they're gonna scream!_

_Let the blood spill on!_

_The entire world is dead to me._

_It's funny how all this bloodshed,_

_Makes everything seem right._

_And the blood-curdling screaming,_

_It's all glorious music to me! _

_It's time to watch them scream in pain,_

_Shoot then stab and stab again!_

_No pain no gain is what they say,_

_They better change what they say!_

_Let 'em die!_

_Let 'em die!_

_I 'll laugh as they scream and cry!_

_Let 'em die!_

_Let 'em die!_

_That nice girl was just a lie!_

_Here I stand,_

_My dagger and I, the perfect team,_

_Let the blood spill on!_

_My wrath is raging everywhere you turn,_

_The poison on my poison will make you feel the burn._

_And one thought kills just like a deadly blast!_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past just doesn't last!_

_Let 'em die! _

_Let 'em die!_

_And I'll rise like a wave of blood!_

_Let 'em die,_

_Let 'em die!_

_I'll stab and slash and cut!_

_Here I stand, _

_Killing so violently._

_Let the blood spill OOOON!_

_The entire world is dead to me._

_(End music)_


End file.
